User talk:Master Strategist
What images can I use? Hey, mate, I have an question... Billy cougar (talk) 13:21, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Billy cougar (talk) 16:59, August 7, 2015 (UTC) How did Emilio cahnged his name from Barnese too Barzini? Billy cougar (talk) 17:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Create a page about Ronnie Tosca. Ivankaracheev (talk) 16:40, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Am I allowed to set events beyond 2015?FeralG5 (talk) 11:31, August 29, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. Thank you for the complement FeralG5 (talk) 23:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Can you add an image to the Gabriel Vantallion page please? FeralG5 (talk) 11:47, August 30, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Hello, I need 2 tell u somethink. Billy cougar (talk) 17:28, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Greetings. May I ask u sumfin? Billy cougar (talk) 00:27, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright, my question is can I restore the gang pages (BTC City, Dorks, etc.) just for a second so I can copy everything that says there into my Wiki? Pls, it will bee quick, I swear! I'll just restore 'em for a sec, and copy, and in a few seconds and poof, huh, they're gone. Billy cougar (talk) 11:26, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Aww, tank u. I'll restore 'em for a minute or two, then I'll delete them roight away. Billy cougar (talk) 16:22, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, Ryan. Btw I created 3 teenage gang pages, roight? Billy cougar (talk) 16:28, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. Btw, good news for you, maybe. I am not anti-semtic anymore, and from now on I really love Jews. They're cool people. Billy cougar (talk) 16:34, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Request *Hey, you don’t seem to be coming to this Wiki much at all anymore. Would you, by any chance, mind promoting me to an admin as this looks like a great Wiki and I have good intentions for it. Thanks in advance for the response. (Bennyben1998 (talk) 21:30, November 13, 2018 (UTC)KGBSpetsnaz) I was visited in UK by Jimmy Two Times & friends July 1986. Darren Stephens Can you please unblock me on the Historica Wikia? I am really sorry. I even tried to make a compromise. (Bennyben1998 (talk) 19:04, June 15, 2019 (UTC)KGBSpetsnaz) Hey man, look, Idk what I did this time, I tried to follow the rules and you banned me and I'm not sure why. If its about the Bill Foster article then fine get rid of it but I really love the historica wiki and was really getting invested in it man, I've given it alot of articles. Please unblock me on Historica, I wouldve messaged you there but ya know I'm blocked and all, please man believe me I've leanred my lesson and i know I've made mistakes in the past and I understand why you'd be upset, I just need to know what I did. Yes I shouldn't have copy and pasted stuff from other wikis on pages i made a long long time ago like the Toni Cipriani page but ever since getting blocked then I've done my best to make all my articles all original. just hear me out, I'm sorry okay thats all I can say is that I'm sorry and I hope you can understand where I'm coming from I mean I really love your wiki and I would love to be able to make stuff for it and be a part of it. If you want to keep me blocked at least tell me why you blocked me the other day. thank you -Cacer Mark, Historica Hello, it is me, Carcer Mark -Master Strategist I have been recently getting back into wiki stuff after a break for awhile and have been feeling upset due to the fact my work on the godfather fanon wiki seems to just be for nothin, no one seems to come on here except me and it seems like my work isn't getting the attention I want it to get. I have recently been personally oing through a tough time in my life and I think it would make me very happy to make educational wiki articles of people and characters from realistic movies, tv shows, video games, and even real life. In the time I've been gone I've realized my mistakes and mess upson the historica wiki, I really enjoy the community of history lovers on there, as I am one myself. If you read this and if you decide to unblock me you can count on me producing great articles that will only benefit the wiki. Please unblock me, I know i probably sound petty but I mean it, I'm a man of my word and I promise there will be no more problems with me. I will only create articles for characters that are from realistic type media (games, tv shows, movies, etc) and if I even have the slightest bit of doubt about if its okay for the wiki, I will ask your permission. I really am truly sorry for my mistakes in the past and I have leanred my lesson. Please at least take it into concideration to unblock me on historica or at least allow me to make another account to continue work with this message in mind. Thank you for your time. -Carcer Mark